pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanako Hayashi
|katakana = 林 花子|romaji = Hayashi Hanako|age = 14|Species = Vocal Doll|gender = Female|birthday = May 21|Zodiac = Gemini|blood = B|Height = 165 cm|hair color = Pink (Unawakened) Dark Pink (Awakened)|eye color = Pink (Unawakened) Green and Orange (Awakened)|family = Lily Hayashi (biological sister)|home = PriPara|occupation = Idol|song sang = Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah!|brand = Rosette Jewel PRiZm RHythm|type = Lovely and Cool|seiyuu = Sumire Morohoshi|singer = Eri Aino (better known as Eri from STAR ANIS)|manager = Caramel|appearance = Episode 286- They Appear! The Star Sisters and the Flower Girl!}} Hanako Hayashi is a Vocal Doll who resides in PriPara. Her main brands are PRiZm RHythm and Rosette Jewel. Her biological sister is Lily Hayashi and her adoptive sisters are Miyu Hoshizora and Melody Hoshizora. Her Prism Live instrument is a guitar. User: CureStarnight Appearance In her unawakened form, Hanako bears a striking resemblence to Fuwari Midorikaze. Her hair is pink and her eyes are pink as well. She looks like she's around 12-13 years old when she's actually 14. In her awakened form, She resembles Junon. Hanako's hair gets longer and curls. She now looks like she's around 14. There are butterflies on her outfit. Her eyes are green in the right eye and orange in the left. Personality Hanako is the meanest out of the four (although she is not an antagonist). She can be really stubborn and gets really upset if people are fooling around. When it comes to practice, Hanako is always focused and tries her best to never make a mistake. Despite the negative feelings, she really does care about people. She doesn't want to see anyone upset. She cares for Lily, Miyu, and Melody. Relationships Family * Lily Hayashi - Hanako really does care for her younger sister. Although she can get upset when Lily doesn't pay attention or doesn't understand anything, she will do anything to protect her. Friends * Miyu Hoshizora and Melody Hoshizora - Hanako treats them as somewhat of a "senpai" figure. She doesn't really know whether to treat them as upperclassmen or as underclassmen. Either way, their relationship is pretty close. Miyu, Melody, Lily, and Hanako make up the unit "Nature PRiZm Star." Significant Coords * Triangle Color Coolest Coord - Her casual coord in PriPara and her main performance coord. * PRiZm RHythm Cool Cyalume Coord- Her main Cyalume Coord. Lives * Hanako's Cool Debut Live Etymology * Hanako (ハナコ)- "hana" (ハナ) means flower while "ko" (コ) means "child". * Hayashi (ハヤシ)- means "forest" Trivia * She shares part of her full name with Hanako Inoue, one of the wiki's admins. * She shares her Zodiac with Melody, one of her unit-mates. * She shares her voice actor with Ichigo Hoshimiya. This is kind of ironic (I don't have a word for this XD) as her sister, Lily, shares her singing voice with Ichigo. **She shares her singing voice with Sakura Kitaōji, Maria Himesato, Sora Kazesawa, and Kokone Kurisu. Category:CureStarnight Category:Female Category:Student Category:Rosette Jewel user Category:PRiZm RHythm User Category:Lovely Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Academy Festival Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Vocal Doll Category:Non-human Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016